A New Sort of Exciting
by PrettyYaoiBoyz
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Gon and Killua return to Heavens Arena with a new goal, but when the young men have an unexpected encounter with someone from their past, things start to move in an even more remarkable direction. PWP Killua/Gon/Hisoka. POV switches between Gon and Killua.


Title: A New Sort of Exciting

Summary: Seventeen-year-old Gon and Killua return to Heavens Arena with a new goal, but when the young men have an unexpected encounter with someone from their past, things start to move in an even more remarkable direction. PWP Killua/Gon/Hisoka. POV switches between Gon and Killua.

Warning: This story contains explicit homosexual content involving minors (age 17).

Disclaimer: I claim no intellectual ownership and I am making no money.

Language: I use some Japanese from time to time, just because it's hard to write these characters after listening to it from the subbed anime without it, y'know? Also because some things don't translate naturally. I will include translations via endnotes, sorry if it bothers you.

Author's Note: I want to start by saying I'm current with the release of the 2011 anime but I haven't read the manga, so if there are any inconsistencies in characters or plot, that's probably why. Along the same lines, this will **take place in the future** (when Gon and Killua are 17) so **includes everything covered by the 2011 anime in the Chimera Ant arc**, However, there will be** no spoilers **for anything **past the Heaven's Arena arc excluding the skills Killua and Gon develop.**

Also, some of what I need in Heavens Arena was never established in canon, so I just made it up to suit my needs as any good fanfic writer would ;) Hopefully this won't cause any confusion.

This is primarily for my own entertainment as I haven't seen hardly any of this kind of thing in this fandom. It's _for sure_ PWPish, but I hate just throwing characters together without a believable lead-up, hence the semblance of a plot :) I just can't get Killua/Gon/Hisoka out of my head (it's meant to be!), so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Killua and Gon walked along the path in a comfortable silence. They were cutting through a forest in the Republic of Padokia and would soon reach their destination—Heavens Arena.

Gon still searched for Ging, and they had heard a rumor he would be at the Battle of Olympia in a few months' time. They didn't know in what capacity he would be there, or if the rumor was even true at all. It was the only lead they had found in a long time, however, so they decided it was worth a shot and set out to become floor masters to compete in the tournament.

Anyway, as long as they were together, they would be happy.

As Killua stepped quietly on the dirt path, hands in his pockets, he thought about how far they had come in the five years since they met during the Hunter Exam. The two twelve-year-olds, one with a skateboard and one with a fishing rod—how naïve they had been, even though they didn't feel so at the time. They didn't even know what Nen _was_, and certainly had no idea of the trials they would face.

Killua smirked as he surmised they now, as seventeen year olds, would probably blow through the 200s of Heavens Arena as they had floors 50-190 when they were younger. They had only grown stronger, better, and still trained every day. They were growing up into truly powerful young men.

As the two continued through the forest, the wind rustling the leaves from time to time, Killua's heart grew a bit heavy. He had always been the more mature of the two, and recently it seemed the evidence of this grew more and more apparent. Sometimes it even felt as though Killua was leaving Gon behind, even betraying him, all because Killua felt he was growing up faster.

Killua had a secret—he loved Gon. He was the light to his darkness. Killua had known their relationship was special for a long time and had struggled with it, calling it "friendship" in his mind as Gon had always done. But it was so much more than friendship. And as Killua was becoming more and more of an adult (and Gon alongside him), new and powerful emotions and desires overcame him again and again. He _wanted _Gon in ways he knew had nothing to do with friendship.

But Gon showed no evidence of similar feelings. Over the years there had been so many moments—near defeats, cold nights—when Killua thought maybe this is it, this is when we will let it all out in the open and become lovers. But it never happened. It never even _almost_ happened. Gon was always the picture of innocence and naïveté, even now. Killua had grown up, and Gon didn't seem to have followed.

Because Killua loved Gon, however, most of the time it was enough just to be by his side. After all, Gon had shown no sincere romantic interest in anyone; perhaps Killua had just grown up faster and Gon just needed more time. He _had_ always been the more mature one. But he felt he was leaving Gon behind, and it hurt not to be able to show Gon his whole self. He never wanted to keep a secret from Gon, but what could he do?

Sometimes, when it became especially painful, Killua would contemplate telling Gon how he felt. Only moments ago, for instance, Gon had flashed Killua a smile which made his heart melt. But it wasn't worth the risk—without Gon, life seemed pointless. He could maybe bare rejection, but if it cost him their friendship Killua felt he would die. No, it would always be better to remain by his side, simply hurting from time to time.

* * *

Gon listened absent-mindedly to the wind sneaking through the trees around them. He recognized the chirp of two Warblers fighting over territory against other soft noises: the rushing of a small creek several hundred meters away, the soft sound of his and Killua's rubber soles padding on the dirt path.

Everything was so calm. Everything had _been _so calm. His now years-long search for Ging had fizzled, and the two boys had been following one weak lead after another for some time now. Sometimes he felt the only reason he continued his search was because he refused to give up on anything, and because no other goal or life-direction had called to him. Having Killua at his side too meant he was always at least content.

He thought perhaps it was due to hormones, but more and more he felt anxious, even sometimes desperate for _something _exciting to happen. He hadn't felt truly challenged in so long. He couldn't even remember a recent time when he or Killua's lives or even general well-being were in any real danger. As Hunters, their pursuit had become stale and rather arbitrary. But what else could they do? He would never give up—he just hoped this next lead at Battle Olympia would lead to something exciting.

Gon thought back to their early days, longing tugging softly at his heart. He wondered if everyone felt this way about their past, or if what they had was truly special. He remembered the Hunter Exam with a smile. How weak they had been—particularly him. It annoyed him a bit, but Killua had always been better at combat than him (and still was). When they first met during the exam, however, Gon's combat skills truly had been dangerously weak. Had Hisoka not recognized his potential and spared him during the first trial, and later helped him in the fourth trial, he likely would not have passed.

But how exciting! At the time the exam had taken him to his limits. And when he fought with Hisoka that first time…that mesmerizing, sing-song voice—

_Such a good boy. And that expression…_

_Nice…Very nice…I'm getting excited now…_

_Hn Hn…How wonderful_…

_I really do love that look_…

Gon shuddered at the memory. It had been his first encounter with truly deadly combat…and it was _so thrilling._ As a young child the excitement was unexpected, but now he practically ached for it.

He blushed slightly, realizing he was getting himself all worked up for seemingly no reason. He supposed the battles in Heavens Arena could maybe be interesting—or at least the one with the floor master would be.

"Ne, Killua," he said, his now deeper voice breaking the silence. "Which floor do you think we'll get to skip to?"

"Mmm… Well last time I got a pass to floor 180, but since we actually fought in the 200s last time, maybe we'll skip all the way there."

Gon nodded his head in thoughtful agreement. "That would be nice…. We could start using Nen right away."

"Yeah," agreed Killua. "And we'd only have to win ten battles to challenge a floor master."

"Oooh, and we'll get those nice rooms again!" Gon said happily.

Killua smirked in response, crossing his arms behind his head. "This is going to be a breeze," he said confidently.

Gon smiled softly but felt disheartened inside.

_Hopefully it's not too easy…_

The young men continued down the path as the tall tower in the distance loomed closer and closer.

* * *

The 200s _had_ been a breeze. Killua had been able to defeat every competitor using only his yo-yos, which was good, because if he needed to use his Thunderbolt in the floor leader battle, it would be a surprise. He didn't remember all the members of the 200s having such rudimentary Nen skills. Perhaps the standards had fallen since they had been here five years ago. Or maybe they actually had grown that much.

After the initial battle, they both had been sent straight to the 200s as they had guessed. Gon had wiggled cutely in excitement as they walked down the hall to their private rooms. Sometimes he still seemed twelve.

They checked out both rooms and, finding them to be identical, randomly chose one and stayed there together. The bed was easily big enough for both of them, and even if it hadn't been they probably would have slept in it together anyway. It had been years since they spent time apart, so having separate rooms seemed excessive and unnecessary.

Lying next to Gon every night and yet being unable to touch him was difficult for Killua. Some nights he would lie awake for hours watching Gon sleep, feeling his aura brush softly against his own. Sometimes he wondered if it would be easier on him to just sleep by himself, but he could never bring himself to leave Gon's side, even just for the night. Gon seemed to expect him there anyway.

He supposed it wasn't typical for two seventeen-year-old boys to share a bed. It probably looked strange from the outside to see two strong, young men act so intimately, but he knew their friendship was something special. Even if Gon didn't return his romantic feelings, at least he knew he felt the same way about their friendship.

Sitting on the couch in the living room, he glanced at the clock and figured Gon should soon be finished. Today they had both fought their last fights. Normally they would watch each other, but today they had been scheduled for the same time, so after his fight Killua returned to their room to wait.

It was only fifteen minutes before Gon slipped through the door, a pleased smile on his face. Gon's fights had all been simple for him too. At times Killua sensed Gon felt a little miffed by this, as though he had been hoping for more of a challenge. Killua had expected it to be a bit more challenging, but this was where they differed—Killua never wanted things to be harder than they needed to be; Gon enjoyed a challenge.

"Tadaima (1)," said Gon.

"Okaeri (2)," said Killua, smiling. "How did it go?"

Gon shrugged.

"It was kind of boring," he whined. He flopped down on the couch next to Killua. "This whole thing has been boring, ne Killua?"

Killua smiled to himself at Gon's predictability.

"Yeah, it has been pretty dull I guess." Killua stretched back with his hands behind his head. "Maybe the floor masters we pick will be more interesting."

"Uhn," agreed Gon. "I hope so. When do you think we should schedule the fight? As soon as possible?"

Killua tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Well… Battle Olympia isn't for another two months, so we would have to hold our positions as new floor masters until then."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that," said Gon. "That wouldn't be too difficult though, would it?"

"No, I don't think so. I might wait until it's a month away though, I don't want to deal with the hassle," Killua said, shutting his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I think I'm going to sign up soon," said Gon, determination in his voice. "I could use some hassle, y'know?"

Killua opened one eye and looked at Gon, who was looking back at him smiling. Killua felt his heart flutter—he was such a sucker. He pushed the feeling down and covered it with a smirk.

"Will you come with me Killu? I wanna go right now!"

"Sure. I want to find out what the deal is with the floor master challenges anyway."

Gon smiled again brightly. "Let's go!"

Killua couldn't stop a soft blush from creeping onto his face, and followed the energetic seventeen-year-old into the hallway.

* * *

Both young men stared in shock at the sheet of paper in front of them.

They had gone to the office to sign up Gon for a fight with a floor master. The attendant was animated as always.

"All of the following information is confidential. By continuing to compete at Heavens Arena, you agree to keep all details you learn confidential to the public or other competitors."

Gon nodded, while Killua merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"There are twenty-one floor masters, one per floor from 230 to 250, all of whom will compete in Battle Olympia in two months' time. There is no difference in difficulty between the different floor masters," she explained.

"The best way to ascertain their difficulty is to look up their fighting histories and statistics, which you can find here." She handed them a small card with a website on it.

"You have one week—seven days—to look over their information. You must register for a fight within that time. Your fight must be scheduled within the next 90 days, as before."

She leaned close to the window dramatically.

"If you fail to defeat a floor master you can challenge a different floor master. But—if you fail more than four times you will have to start from the beginning of the 200s again."

She looked a little defeated at the two teens' lack of reaction. Annoyed, she handed them the list of floor masters.

"Please return when you've decided whom you're going to challenge," she said dismissively.

Killua took the sheet of paper and glanced over it. Gon too scanned the names.

They looked up from the sheet of paper and locked eyes.

Hisoka was third on the list.

Killua's eyes widened in incredulity at the fresh look of determination on Gon's face.

"I want to challenge the floor master of floor 232, Hisoka," he said loudly, turning back to the attendant at the counter.

"You don't even want to look at any stats?!" the attendant sputtered.

"Gon! What are you doing?" yelled Killua. "It's been years since we've seen Hisoka! I know we've gotten a lot stronger, but he's had just as much time to train! He's always been stronger than us!"

"I know that!" Gon said defiantly. "I _want_ to fight someone stronger than me! I'm tired of things always being so easy Killu!"

Killua deflated.

"Gon…you could die," he said softly.

Gon's expression softened a bit. He looked guilty, and didn't look Killua in the eye.

"I…I know." He looked back up to Killua. "Don't you…don't you miss that Killu?"

Killua blanched. Sure he missed being challenged sometimes…yeah things were a bit boring lately…but Hisoka?

What would Killua be without Gon?

Killua withdrew and crossed his arms, his faced pinched.

"Do what you want."

Gon looked at his best friend guiltily before turning to the attendant window.

"When is Hisoka available to fight?" he said determinedly.

"A-Any day, starting three days from now," she said, still surprised at his recklessness.

Gon glanced at Killua, who still wouldn't look at him. "Three days from now then."

The attendant's eyes grew even wider, but simply nodded.

Killua turned and left, stalking back to their room.

Gon sighed softly. He would make Killua understand. It would just take some explaining.

"So… you're all signed up for this Friday. The fight will begin at 4pm on floor 232. Please be punctual."

Gon nodded, saying, "Thank you," before turning to rush after Killua.

* * *

"Killu! Killu! Matte yo! (3)"

Gon didn't catch up with Killua until they reached their room. As the door closed behind him Killua turned around sharply, his cat-like eyes bright with anger.

"Gon, you idiot! Our goal was to get to Battle Olympia to find Ging, not to get into reckless danger!"

Gon shrank under Killua's anger, looking down at the floor.

"Killua I'm sorry…"

"Gon I…"

Gon looked up, hearing hurt in Killua's voice. There were tears in his eyes, and the young man abruptly moved toward him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you to die, you idiot," he said, crying softly.

Gon returned the hug, holding his best friend affectionately.

"I won't die," he said, assuring the young man in his arms. "We'll look up his stats right now, and I'll spend the next three days training just for this."

They separated slightly, Killua's arms still hanging on Gon's shoulders. Gon smiled encouragingly at Killua and reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Killua hated being so open and vulnerable, but with Gon it wasn't so bad. He flushed as he realized their proximity. His heart was melting at Gon's bright eyes and encouraging smile. He would only have to lean forward and he could kiss Gon.

But he wouldn't.

"Ne, Killua, let's go look at the stats. We have to pick out someone for you too," Gon said brightly.

Killua nodded and the two young men went over to the desk with the computer. Gon dragged over a chair and both sat in front of the screen, the pale light reflecting on their faces.

Killua navigated to the webpage on the card and clicked on Hisoka's name. Gon's mouth twisted as he scanned the stats.

"It doesn't list Nen abilities anywhere," he whined.

Killua shot a disparaging glace at him. "Well it wouldn't. But we already know he uses Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise. Let's just hope he hasn't learned anything else."

Killua scrolled down the page, eyes flicking over his battle stats.

"Gon, he's killed a lot of challengers…"

"Uhn… But they were probably only as good as the ten people we just fought, don't you think?"

"I guess so," Killua replied, still apprehensive.

"Plus this says only 70 percent of challengers died," he said, pointing at the screen. "That's fewer than his stats last time. Maybe he hasn't gotten much stronger at all."

"He is older than us," Killua said thoughtfully. "Maybe he's plateaued."

They stared silently at the screen.

"I suppose you've already signed up anyway, so it doesn't make much of a difference," Killua said, a bit of bite in his tone.

"He'll be surprised to get the challenge for sure, ne Killua?" Gon said, nudging his shoulder playfully.

Killua looked over at Gon and returned his playful smile. Hisoka sure would have a big reaction. He wished he could see it.

His worries had been somewhat lessened, but he still felt pretty uneasy about the whole thing. Gon was determined, though, and even for Killua it was nearly impossible to get Gon to change his mind once it was set.

"Let's pick out someone for you Killu! You have to sign up soon too, don't forget."

Killua smiled and clicked back to the list of challengers. If Gon was going to have some fun, maybe he should too.

* * *

The three days passed by in a blur, and before he knew it Killua was sitting in the stands of floor 232 waiting for Gon and Hisoka to walk into the arena. They had decided it would be best to strengthen his Gyo as much as possible, hopefully enough to be able to use it to see throughout the duration of the battle without getting tired. That way Hisoka couldn't secretly place his Bungee Gum on him.

Killua had scheduled his battle for the following evening with a randomly chosen floor master, floor 233. In actuality he had chosen 233 so if they both won they would have adjacent floors, but he didn't tell Gon that.

Killua's hands tightened into fists on his thighs as the announcer built up to the beginning of the fight. He watched nervously as Gon and Hisoka made their way to the center of the arena. Gon had certainly grown taller and stronger, but he was still at least six inches shorter than Hisoka. And Hisoka's strength was impossible to determine by appearance, but he still looked as intimidating as ever. All Killua could focus on was the gleam in the man's eyes on the monitor as he looked at Gon. Killua's heart tightened.

_Be careful Gon…_

* * *

The energy of the arena was intense as Gon walked up onto the platform. The lights shone brightly down from above, making the audience difficult to see but their presence even more looming. Gon could feel his breath creeping into every part of his body, his aura humming.

Hisoka appeared at the far end of the platform and Gon tensed. He looked the same as ever—lean and dangerous, with a shock of red hair. Nen must truly inhibit aging, too, as Hisoka didn't look any older than Gon remembered, despite it being nearly five years ago. As they stalked closer and closer the announcer explained the rules of the fight—the same as any other battle, but with no time limit.

Before he knew it Hisoka stood immediately before him. His gold eyes were glowing with anticipation and Gon felt shivers run up his body.

"Yo, Gon," Hisoka purred, licking his lips. "Okaerinasai. (4)"

"Hisoka," Gon responded, nodding.

Gon could feel the power radiating from the other man and grew doubtful about his ability to win. He could feel the adrenalin rushing through his body already and felt an extreme sharpness in his senses. A flush appeared on his cheeks—this is what he had been missing!

He smiled impishly as the referee counted down, eyes burning into Hisoka's.

Hisoka's lips curled into a dangerous smile, his lean, muscular arms crossing casually.

"Uhn… How exciting… You've grown up, haven't you, Gon?"

Gon's breath caught at the question, but he didn't have time to think about a response.

"Three, two, one, start!"

* * *

The fight didn't last long—Hisoka was just too fast. Gon had certainly become faster, but it just hadn't been enough. Killua had stood as soon as the fight began and never relaxed once, his Gyo-filled eyes following the rapidly moving bodies across the arena.

Unfortunately, using Gyo hadn't helped Gon much after all—as soon as Hisoka landed the first hit, Gon was stuck whether he could see it or not. No matter how strong Gon had grown, Hisoka's Bungee Gum was stronger.

"Gon!"

Hisoka had attached Bungee Gum to Gon's neck and was holding him up, strangling him. Gon struggled violently against the grip but could do nothing—even if he managed to loosen Hisoka's grip on his neck, the Bungee Gum would still hold fast. His feet were dangling a foot off the ground and his movements were becoming slower and slower.

_He can't die… He can't die…_

Killua watched on the monitors in horror as Gon lost consciousness, a smirk playing across Hisoka's sharp, cupid-bow shaped lips, his eyes bright.

He let go of Gon and his limp body dropped to the floor, landing in a heap.

The referee rushed over to Gon and signaled to the announcer.

"Gon is unconscious and unable to fight! Hisoka wins by KO!" The crowd erupted and Killua collapsed in his seat, exhausted.

Gon was still alive. He rushed through the crowd to the exit, determined to get to his friend as soon as possible.

* * *

Killua waited impatiently at the backstage door. After what seemed an eternity, Gon shuffled out with his various injuries bandaged up.

"Gon!" Killua rushed to embrace him, grabbing him tightly.

"Ah Killu…that hurts!" he said, wincing.

Killua pulled away and glared at him. He hit him over the head.

"Don't scare me like that you idiot!"

"Oww…Killua…I'm fine though!" he insisted, rubbing the abused spot on his head. "I don't even have any broken bones or anything!" His eyes grew bright. "I did pretty well actually, don't you think?"

Killua's eyebrows rose. Gon wasn't traumatized? He didn't feel defeated?

Gon sighed loudly, sounding satisfied.

"That's what a fight is supposed to be like, ne Killua? I actually passed out!" he said, smiling widely.

Killua just looked at his friend incredulously. He noticed a blush creep onto Gon's face, and his eyes narrowed.

"It was actually kind of…exciting…don't you think?" Gon said, still blushing softly and staring distractedly at the floor.

Killua continued to look at him suspiciously. Exciting?

"Yeah, I guess so…I was worried for you though."

Gon looked up, the blush still coloring his cheeks.

"Thanks Killu," he said, smiling. "It's always better when I know you're watching, rooting for me."

It was Killua's turn to blush, and he looked away from Gon awkwardly. "Of course I'm rooting for you, idiot," he muttered.

He was still a bit suspicious too. What if…what if he just wasn't exciting enough for Gon? Would he leave?

"Let's go back to the room, ne? You need to be strong enough to root for me tomorrow."

Gon smiled and nodded, and the two young men headed down to their room to rest.

* * *

_Gon could feel Hisoka's clever, powerful fingers tighten around his neck as a malicious smile crept onto the man's face. His hands pulled desperately against Hisoka's muscular forearm but achieved nothing. This powerful man made him feel like he was twelve and taking the Hunter Exam all over again—and he was thrilled. This fear and excitement was what he ached for._

"_Uhn, Gon, that expression~" Hisoka moaned. "You like this, don't you?"_

_Gon could only gasp softly as breathing become more and more difficult. He could feel a flush rising on his cheeks, his heart racing, his blood rushing through every vein in his body…. He did like this._

_He felt Hisoka's aura washing over him, filled with bloodlust and arousal. He felt his skin become hot and hypersensitive. He could feel every bit of Hisoka's skin against his as his hand tightened further around his neck. His vision faded, his pulse raced, and pressure built._

"_Hisoka…"_

_Everything went black._

* * *

Gon awoke with a start, breathing heavily. From their years of training he rapidly came to his senses. It was just a dream.

A flush rose on cheeks as he realized—it had been a wet dream.

He looked over to Killua sleeping next to him. Good, he hadn't woken him. How embarrassing! He carefully climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

His mouth twisted as he thought about his dream. The details weren't clear, but he knew it had been about his fight with Hisoka. He wasn't sure what to think. He shook it off, deciding his hormones were just mixing him up.

He climbed back into bed, glancing at Killua one more time before going back to sleep.

* * *

After feeling Gon still, Killua opened his eyes, wide awake. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Gon's tossing and turning had woken him up, and just as he decided to ignore it and go back to sleep Gon moaned softly. Shocked, Killua instantly grew hot and bothered. Gon was having a sex dream? The universe was a cruel bitch.

"Hisoka…" Gon moaned breathily, before Killua felt him shudder beside him on the bed.

Killua stiffened, horrified. Hisoka? Did Gon just say Hisoka? Did Gon just _come_?

He stilled, pretending to sleep, as Gon woke up.

His mind was racing. His heart ached. As soon as he felt Gon climb back into bed and go back to sleep his eyes snapped open, full of tears. All of his worst fears seemed to be coming true—Gon _had _grown up, he just wasn't interested in him. And worst of all he was attracted to a creepy pervert!

Killua rolled to his side, away from Gon. His body felt heavy and weak. Tears fell freely from his eyes. All he could do was stare blankly into the darkness as his despair weighed on him, until he eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Killua was noticeably distant.

"Killua, are you okay?" Gon asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he said coldly. He knew Gon didn't buy that for a second.

"Are you nervous about the fight today? Because I lost to Hisoka?"

At the mention of Hisoka Killua couldn't help physically tensing.

"Tch…" He was visibly angry, he couldn't stop himself. "I'm fine, Gon!" He stomped out of the room and left for the fight, not even turning around.

He was glad he got to fight today.

* * *

Gon wasn't sure why Killua was so angry. He wondered if it was still about him risking his life, but he had seemed fine yesterday. Regardless, he was still going to go to the fight to support his friend. Killua could be a little moody sometimes…. Even though this seemed much worse than normal, maybe that's all it was….

He thought about it as he made his way to the arena, through ticketing, and up into the stands. Before he knew it the fight was starting, so he stopped dwelling on their argument and paid close attention, wanting to be supportive.

Killua's opponent looked incredibly strong. Gon noticed Killua enjoyed fighting strong-looking opponents—it made their defeats more satisfying for him, especially since Killua was so small and lithe for his strength. Gon watched Killua's face on the monitor and felt he could feel his anger all the way from the platform. His opponent was in trouble.

Gon twisted his mouth worriedly. Killua was probably going to kill him. He didn't like that, but he supposed death was always a risk in Heavens Arena. He himself had risked his life just yesterday.

Abruptly he came to a realization—what if Killua had been awake last night?! Had he said anything in his sleep? If Killua somehow knew the nature of the dream he had had…and who it had been about…

But he was so angry! Was he being protective? Or could he be jealous?

Gon realized he was missing the fight, but when he looked down at the arena he saw nothing had happened yet. Killua was walking slowly around the platform, a predator stalking his prey. The monitor showed Killua's smirking face, and Gon wondered what had made him so confident.

He saw it: the floor master was wearing a silver chain around his neck. All Killua had to do was touch it.

It was over so fast. Killua rushed him, feinting a hit from the front. Instead he leaped over him and reached out mid-air, brushing the chain at the back of his neck. The bright blue light shone for a brief moment, and in the next the floor master lie dead on the platform, the skin near the chain smoking grotesquely.

The crowd was silent, everyone unsure of what had just happened. All at once, the arena erupted in sound—cheers and boos and yelling. Gon sat quietly and watched Killua on the monitor, who was standing casually by the dead floor master, hands in his pockets.

Amidst the uproar, Gon stared at the image of Killua and had a moment of clarity: Killua excited Gon just as much as his fight with Hisoka. Living their lives side by side, perhaps he had just been taking him for granted. Experimentally he pondered the idea of Killua and him being together…physically. He thought about those eyes staring down at him, full of lust and aggression, and Gon had an almost immediate reaction. Gon blushed and mentally scolded himself for never realizing before. He had to talk to Killua…

He moved through the crowd and eventually got to the backstage door. He stood in the hall, impatiently waiting. Soon the hall was completely empty. Killua wasn't even hurt, what was taking so long?!

Gon felt a strong Nen presence behind him.

"Ya, Gon."

Gon turned around to see Hisoka, lithe and dangerous, leaning against the wall behind him.

"Hisoka…"

The man pushed off the wall and walked up to him. Gon backed up as Hisoka got closer and closer, until eventually he was pinned against the wall. Gon looked up at him defiantly. He noticed Hisoka wore no makeup, making him look both more normal and more terrifying. He wanted to push him away, but was afraid what would happen if he touched him. This man looming over him made him into a child again, yet his physical reaction was distinctly one of an adult.

"I noticed you enjoyed our little fight yesterday," he said, running a finger down Gon's chest. Gon shivered.

"Yeah," he said softly.

Hisoka trailed his finger up his chest and softly over the bruise still shining on his neck, making Gon gasp.

"I knew you had potential, Gon, but who knew you would grow to be so…fun."

His hand gently grabbed Gon's throat and his pressed his hips flush against the young man's. Gon could feel Hisoka's arousal against him and felt helpless as his own body reacted. He was unquestionably attracted to Hisoka, whose firm body pressed against his. But why this man, who he used to hate so much? And Killua…. He felt so conflicted.

"Ah~ Gon…." Hisoka's eyes fell closed, his face clearly showing his arousal. "Do you want to go play?"

Gon felt hot and his breathing was heavy as Hisoka put light pressure against his throat, but he managed to find his voice.

"I-I'm here to meet…Killua…"

Hisoka's full lips curled into a smile. "Ah Killua… Hm Hm…" he chuckled. "He loves you, doesn't he?"

Gon's eyes grew wide.

_Does Killua love me?_

Hisoka smirked. "Killua can play too. Let's surprise him with a congratulations present, shall we?" His voice was low and husky.

Gon gasped as Hisoka pressed his hips harder into his.

"K-Killua too?" Gon asked, surprised and excited.

"Uhn, Killua too. Let's go to your room, ne?"

* * *

Killua sat in the locker room of the arena, trying to calm down. He had definitely taken out his anger and disappointment on the floor master. When he signed up he hadn't intended to kill him, especially since he knew Gon would probably disapprove. After last night though, he couldn't hold himself back.

He didn't want to fight with Gon anymore though, so he tried to calm down before he went out to meet him. Sure he was still upset, but after thinking about it he decided being Gon's friend was more important, so he would just have to accept that Gon would never be with him.

After fifteen minutes he realized Gon must be wondering where he was and left backstage. When he went out the doors, however, the hallway was completely empty.

_Is Gon mad at me? Did he even watch the fight?_

He moped for a moment, when he noticed a piece of paper stuck to the opposite wall and saw it had Nen attached. Texture Surprise and Bungee Gum. He walked up to it and read the note.

_Killua-kun,_

_Congratulations on your victory. I have a surprise waiting for you in your room._

_- Hisoka _ ^_^

"Tch…" Killua was furious. What would Hisoka do to Gon? He ran down the hall to the stairs, jumping quickly down the flights and down the hall to their room.

Rushing into the dark room, he braced himself for the worst. He quickly scanned the sitting room and kitchenette, not seeing any trace of Gon or Hisoka. Rather, his attention was drawn to the bedroom door which stood cracked open, spilling soft light into the darkness of the living room. He walked over to the door and pushed it open.

What he saw made him gasp.

Hisoka sat on their bed leaning against the headboard with Gon in his lap. Both were facing the door and Hisoka had one nimble hand clutching Gon's neck, forcing his head back. Gon's shirt was removed revealing his toned chest. He noticed Hisoka was shirtless too, and he looked different—

_Ah, he's not wearing any makeup. He looks so much more… attractive?_

Truthfully, the two looked absolutely stunning as the soft light from the table lamp cast harsh shadows on their toned bodies. Hisoka's skin was pale like his own, but it contrasted nicely against Gon's dark, golden coloring.

"Gomen, (5) ne Killua. I started unwrapping your present without you." Hisoka's free hand trailed across Gon's chest, causing him to gasp softly.

Gon's eyes locked with his, and he saw Gon flush even more.

"Killua…" Gon moaned breathily.

Hearing his name voiced that way—and from Gon—had an instant effect on him. Hisoka wasn't a manipulator…. Was Gon doing this by choice?

"G-Gon…what…"

"Isn't this what you want, Ki-llu-a?" Hisoka's voice sent shivers through him. He watched, stunned, as the man ran his finger over Gon's nipple, causing him to cry out.

Killua knew he should do something, but he was arrested by Gon's reactions—even though he was in the arms of Hisoka, he had never looked so fucking sexy.

"Haven't you been wanting Gon-kun like this?" he asked, his voice low and melodic. He ran his tongue along Gon's jawline, drawing a whine from the teen.

"Gon needs you, Killua." He reached down to Gon's pants and teasingly traced the hardness there. "Ne, Gon?" he said breathily, his mouth roughly brushing Gon's ear. Gon bucked his hips, desperate for contact.

His eyes blinked open and looked directly into Killua's.

"Killua…ah! …I want… I want you…"

That was all it took. Killua's control broke.

He quickly moved to the bed and straddled Gon's lap, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their mouths clashed together, each of their desperation clear. Killua tangled his fingers in Gon's thick hair as he felt Hisoka's hand move away. He pulled Gon closer and closer, mind racing. Gon. He was kissing Gon. Gon was kissing him. Gon was grabbing his hips and pulling them against his. He couldn't believe it.

Gon rocked his hips against Killua's, eliciting soft moans from them both.

He felt surprise when a moan from Hisoka joined theirs. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see Hisoka peering over Gon's shoulder, licking his neck teasingly. Gon tilted his head to the side to give Hisoka better access, who attacked Gon's neck with more force. Was this actually happening? Him, Gon, and Hisoka, together?

He watched as Hisoka kissed Gon soundly, their mouths and tongues moving together. Killua was surprised to feel no possessiveness. All he could think was how sexy the two men looked. Hisoka's power and dominance was clear, his movements firm and strong. Gon, however, responded with his ever-present enthusiasm, submitting to Hisoka but returning every bit of passion. Killua couldn't believe how arousing it was to watch them together.

Gon was still rocking his hips against Killua's—and he supposed that meant against Hisoka's too—and it felt amazing. He let his eyes fall closed and held on to Gon's shoulders for stability when he heard Hisoka whisper: "Ne, Gon, I think Killua would enjoy this too, don't you think?"

Killua felt Gon's mouth move to his neck and he gasped. He never realized his neck was so sensitive! Killua couldn't help moaning softly as Gon ran his tongue and lips across the soft skin of his neck, up to his jawline, and down along his collarbone. He gasped when Gon bit him gently, and realized he loved how it felt. Gon buried his face in Killua's neck and grabbed his hips roughly, breathing in Killua's scent.

"Killua," he moaned. "The noises you make are so sexy…"

"_You're_ so sexy, Gon," he retorted.

To his surprise, Killua felt Hisoka's nails comb through his hair and brush the stray pieces off his face. He locked eyes with the man only briefly before his mouth captured his.

Killua was being swept away as Hisoka's mouth overpowered his own. It was unbelievably thrilling to kiss this man, who to Killua was no more than a long-time acquaintance. Soon he was moaning wantonly into the intoxicating kiss, which alongside the sensations of their rocking hips and Gon kissing his neck was completely overwhelming.

After a moment Hisoka broke the kiss and smirked devilishly, sending chills through Killua.

"I know how we can make him moan even more, Gon," purred Hisoka. "Lie down across the bed."

Killua was hesitant but did as Hisoka said, climbing off Gon and lying across the bed, propped up on his elbows. He saw Hisoka whisper in Gon's ear, who promptly blushed, eyes wide. He didn't seem at all deterred, however, because he eagerly moved over to Killua and straddled his legs, smiling brightly. Killua looked into his eyes and saw both lust and innocence—a surprising combination, but possible in Gon. Maybe it was the eagerness that tied them together.

Gon pushed up his shirt and Killua helped him pull it off. He blushed as Gon eyed his chest eagerly. The other young man ran his callused fingertips down his pecs, his stomach, and along his hip bones, making Killua shiver. His skin felt so hot and sensitive; every touch made his heart race and breath hitch.

"Killua…." He looked up at Gon's face, bright and flushed. "Can I touch you?" Gon asked.

Killua could only nod.

Gon smiled happily, making Killua's heart melt. He undid Killua's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Completely naked now, Killua felt a bit exposed and blushed.

"Ne, Killu, I'll take mine off too, okay?" He watched as Gon pulled off his pants and felt himself grow even hotter. It wasn't as if they didn't see each other naked all the time, but in this situation everything felt different.

Gon knelt over Killua's legs and grasped Killua's erection, making Killua gasp.

"Like this, ne Hisoka?"

Killua looked over to Hisoka, who had opened his pants and was lazily stroking himself. He was surprised that having Hisoka watching them made him even more excited.

"Uhn, Gon. Do you remember everything I told you?"

Gon nodded and Killua gasped as his best friend leaned down and licked the length of his erection before engulfing it in his mouth.

"Fuck—! Gon, that feels—" Killua moaned loudly as Gon moved up and down, pressing his tongue firmly against the underside.

"Ne, Gon, didn't I tell you?" said Hisoka, his voice husky. "Who knew how sexy your friend could be?"

Killua gripped at the duvet as pressure built, soft moans escaping from his mouth.

"I think he's ready Gon, don't you think?" Hisoka moaned lowly. "Mmm… how exciting…"

Killua blinked his eyes open and looked worriedly at Gon.

"Ready for what? Gon?"

Gon pushed Killua's legs up and kissed his inner thighs, making him gasp.

"Don't worry Killu, I'll be careful. Hisoka said it feels weird at first but then feels really really good."

"But what—"

Gon lowered his mouth over Killua's erection again and suddenly Killua was ready for anything Gon wanted to do him. His body seemed to be humming with arousal. He felt Gon's fingers tracing down his legs, calling out when he brushed the hypersensitive skin of his inner thighs.

He gasped as Gon teased his ass before gently pushing a finger inside—that must have been what he meant. It did feel weird, but Gon's mouth working him was certainly enough to keep him distracted. He tried to relax as Gon moved his finger in and out, and it did start to feel kind of good.

"Yes…that's it Gon…" Hisoka hummed. "Now curl your finger toward the front."

Killua felt Gon do so. It felt uncomfortable as he fumbled around a bit, until—

"Ah! Gon! Do that again!"

Gon pulled off Killua to watch his face, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Uhn… here, ne?"

Killua cried out loudly as Gon pressed on his prostate, arching his back sharply. It felt like he transmuted his Hatsu into electricity, but without any pain. It was gloriously stimulating. Gon returned to sucking him off, sliding his finger in and out and pressing diligently against his prostate, and soon Killua was losing his mind. His entire body was on fire and his mind was clouded from all the stimulation. He couldn't keep his hips from thrusting into Gon's hot, wet mouth and his fingers had grown sharp and tore into the mattress. He moaned and whined uncontrollably as the pressure built.

"Gon! Ah Gon… don't—don't stop!"

Killua struggled to keep from fucking Gon's mouth uncontrollably as he got closer and closer. He felt his muscles tense—

"Gon! Gon, I'm com—" Killua let out a strangled cry as he came, spurting into Gon's mouth. He lay still, eyes closed. He was floating, and he could feel his blood pulsing through his whole body, even in his feet and fingers. He had never had an orgasm like that.

* * *

Gon looked down at Killua, whose eyes were still fluttering from the orgasm that _he _gave him. His white hair was messy and his pale skin was glowing. He looked thoroughly debauched and _so _sexy. Gon felt so stupid that he had never realized how attractive Killua was before. They could have been doing this for so long!

Abruptly he remembered Hisoka's presence, and he felt his intent before he heard him.

"Uhn…" Hisoka moaned. His gold eyes were dark and heavy with lust. "How delicious…"

Gon flushed as he took in Hisoka—he too was incredibly sexy. His limber body curved against the headboard; his muscles were toned and defined. His face looked even more cruel without the makeup, but in a way that made Gon feel hot. He realized Hisoka too had removed his pants completely, and he couldn't help but stare as Hisoka stroked his rather large erection with clever fingers. He could tell Hisoka was extremely worked up, and if his insatiability for sex was anything like his insatiable bloodlust, Gon could be in a bit of trouble.

How exciting.

"Come here, Gon."

Gon crawled closer when without warning Hisoka grabbed him—he had forgotten how fast and strong Hisoka was. Gon found himself immediately pinned beneath Hisoka on his back, his arms above his head. Hisoka's agile body stretched over his own, strong, sexy, and frightening. The weight of Hisoka's hips on his own felt nice, and the skin-to-skin contact was getting him even more turned on. Experimentally he struggled to see his range of movement and realized his hands had been stuck to the headboard with Hisoka's Bungee Gum. Hisoka smirked down at him.

"Do you want a safe word, Gon-kun?"

Gon smiled. "You didn't give me a safe word yesterday."

Hisoka's smirk widened and he chuckled maliciously.

"Uhn, Gon…" he practically growled. "This is too wonderful."

He curled one hand around his neck and dug his nails into his flesh, causing Gon to gasp.

"You like a bit of pain, don't you, Gon?"

Gon didn't know how to answer. Did he? He liked what had been happening so far….

"I want you to enjoy this though." Hisoka interrupted his thoughts. "Your first time needs to be fun so you come back to see me." He pressed two fingers into Gon's mouth. "Get them nice and wet, ne?"

Gon sucked on his fingers diligently, whimpering as Hisoka's free hand trailed down from his neck, his nails leaving hot red marks in their wake.

Hisoka pulled his fingers from his mouth and moved off of Gon, spreading his legs and kneeling between them. Gon's heart was racing in anticipation. The man pressed a finger inside and Gon arched at the intrusion, his arms pulling against the Bungee Gum.

Hisoka's lips curled into a cruel smile as he stared down at him, making Gon flush. He felt completely vulnerable—Hisoka was a dangerous man—but it was getting him so worked up. He hadn't felt this scared or excited in a long time.

He felt Hisoka insert his second finger and tried to relax so it wouldn't feel so tight. He took deep breaths, trying to enjoy the strange sensation, when his mind went unexpectedly blank.

Hisoka had brushed against his prostate. Gon cried out loudly as the sensation rippled through his body and strained against the Bungee Gum.

"Mm, it feels good, doesn't it Gon-kun?" Hisoka purred.

Gon flushed sharply as Hisoka brushed against it again and again, becoming unbearably aroused. "Ah…Hisoka! It's so…. Don't stop!"

Hisoka smiled and leaned over Gon until his face was right next to his. "Mmm Gon, how delicious." He ran his tongue along the vein in his neck while at the same time pressing sharply into his prostate.

Gon keened, moaning loudly at the onslaught of sensation. He blinked his eyes open to see Hisoka's bright, golden eyes staring at him, hooded with lust and looking almost crazed.

"It's time, Gon."

Gon didn't even have time to think before Hisoka's fingers were gone and something much bigger was pressing into him. He cried out in pain and struggled against the Bungee Gum, his back arching.

"Gon!" Killua moved quickly to Gon's side, concern on his face.

"Don't interfere, Killua-kun." Hisoka warned, his fingers curling possessively into Gon's hips.

"It's okay, Killua," said Gon, still gasping at the pain. "It hurts but…" His eyes fell closed. "it's…it's good." How could he explain that this was exactly what he wanted? Killua looked apprehensive but remained still.

Hisoka moved in and out and groaned loudly. "Uhn… yesssss…. That's it Gon-kun."

Gon panted as Hisoka slowly gained a rhythm, and the pain eased from his face. It finally started to feel satisfying when Hisoka unexpectedly shifted his hips and slammed into him and—Gon saw stars. His body tensed and he cried out loudly as the man hit his prostate. He only felt pleasure now. What he wanted more than anything was to get some sort of relief, the stimulation was so overwhelming. His cock was aching and his arms struggled in vain against the Bungee Gum holding them to the headboard.

"Isn't he so wonderful, Killua-kun?" Hisoka hummed, now thrusting into him unforgivingly.

Gon looked over to Killua, his eyes hazy, and saw his friend's face flush with lust.

"Does this feel good, Gon?"

Gon nodded, his face pinched in arousal.

"Tell your friend what you feel."

"Killua…?" Gon blinked his eyes open and looked back at the young man next to him. "It feels so good, Killua…. Hi-Hisoka's moving… and he hits," Gon gasped softly as he spoke. "I can't move, and he's so big, and it… Killua, it feels so good!" He moaned loudly. "I need to come so bad it hurts!"

Hisoka smiled, poor Killua quivering with arousal.

"Ne Killua, why don't you help Gon?"

Killua looked at Hisoka, surprised, before quickly moving to Gon, reaching between the two men and grasping Gon's straining erection.

"Uhn, Killua!" Gon gasped loudly as Killua stroked him, finally providing some relief to Gon's shuddering form.

Hisoka continued to slam into Gon and leaned over him, moving closer to both young men.

"He feels so good, Killua-kun, did you know?" He closed his eyes in pleasure. "He's soooo tight and pulls at you so wonderfully."

Killua blushed and looked away from Hisoka, but couldn't help staring hungrily at Gon.

"Ne, Gon… It feels so good to fuck you. You're very close aren't you?"

Gon nodded, his eyes squeezed tight.

"Killua's hand feels so good, doesn't it?" His voice was low and melodic. "Imagine how good it will feel when you fuck him."

Gon's eyes snapped open and he looked at Killua.

"You'll slide in and out of him just like this," Hisoka purred, moving deliberately slow. "And he'll whimper, and moan, and beg you to fuck him harder. Won't that be fun?"

Killua and Gon both blushed at Hisoka's words, but Gon knew instantly it was what he wanted. He pictured how sexy Killua would look, and how good it would feel—for both of them!

"Killua—"

Killua cut him off by kissing him soundly. Their tongues slid together and he could feel Killua's passion rolling off of him. Gon was so turned on he felt dizzy. Hisoka was slamming into him, now hitting his prostate with every thrust and nearly making him insane. Killua's hand was sliding over him, bringing him closer and closer until he felt as though he would scream, while at the same time his mouth moved sensually with his.

This, combined with the anticipation of fucking Killua—his best friend—sent Gon over the edge.

His entire body tensed as he came, his screams muffled by Killua's mouth. Gon felt weightless, suspended for a moment as blood rushed through his body, his aura humming around him. Killua pulled away, and Gon blinked open his dazed eyes to find Killua's staring back at him, hooded and lusting.

But before Gon could fully recover, Hisoka rapidly slammed into him with full force, fingers digging sharply into his hips. Gon gasped, voiceless, as Hisoka bottomed out again and again, his gold eyes crazed and overcome with lust. The young man was completely over-stimulated but each thrust still felt _so satisfying _he couldn't help but want more. Hisoka's breathing grew more and more ragged, and soon Gon too was moaning softly with each thrust, already starting to become slightly aroused again.

The man let out a high-pitched moan and stilled sharply, finally reaching climax. Gon could feel him pulsing inside him as he grasped his hips tightly, holding them in place. He watched as Hisoka's breathing gradually slowed and a satisfied smile slid onto his face.

"Nhn… so good…" Hisoka purred.

He moved off of Gon and lay beside him, his lithe body now lax on the duvet.

Gon lay still, his bright eyes lingering on Hisoka and his relaxed, bare form. Even while completely at ease, the man had an intimidating presence—not to mention his lean, muscled body that functioned as a deadly weapon.

Gon's chest rose and fell as his racing heart gradually calmed and his breathing slowed, the remaining effects of his orgasm still humming quietly through him.

Everything had moved so fast it all still seemed surreal. Here he was, lying naked in bed with Killua _and _Hisoka. Had he truly been sitting in the stands of Killua's fight less than two hours ago?

A soft kiss on his neck pulled Gon out of his revere.

He turned to his friend who wore a cute frown, his blue eyes wide and bright. Gon smiled and kissed Killua soundly, running a hand through his soft fluffy hair. He deepened the kiss and Killua moaned softly. Desperately he pressed his body agasinst Gon's and Gon marveled in the wonderful feeling of skin on skin.

He shifted to lie on top of Killua and rolled his hips against the other young man's. It felt so right to be with his friend this way, as though everything was finally as it should be. At the same time, though, it felt so new and exciting. Neither of them had ever had an experience like this. Their kiss grew more and more passionate until Gon's mouth almost hurt from the force and he couldn't help letting out soft moans. Killua was bucking his hips up against his, making him grow more and more aroused, and at the same time was running his hands roughly down Gon's naked back.

Gon broke from the kiss and looked hungrily down at his friend. His sharp, blue eyes were shadowed with lust and his pale skin was hot and pink from arousal. His breaths were short and shallow and his hair was mussed, splayed wildly on the pillow below him. Killua was absolutely breath-taking. Gon kissed and licked at the pulse of Killua's neck, running his tongue teasingly along the silk-soft skin. Spontaneously he bit down and was delighted as his friend moaned loudly, his fingers digging into Gon's flesh. He poured out his affection for his friend all across his neck and chest, licking and biting and kissing. He paused only to watch Killua's face contort in pleasure, which only spurred him on even more. He would do anything and everything to keep that gorgeous expression on his best friend's face.

* * *

Killua was in heaven. Gon's mouth was everywhere at once, and it felt _so good. _His skin felt completely flushed from all the stimulation, which only made it that much more sensitive to Gon's wet tongue and nipping teeth. His hips were bucking uncontrollably, their erections brushing together oh-so deliciously. There was just enough friction to be maddening, his arousal becoming more and more frustrating until soon the only thought running through his mind was, "More!"

"Ah! Ah! Gon! Please… Can… can you…"

Gon suspended his ministrations and looked intently at Killua.

"What do you want Killu?"

Killua looked away, still feeling somewhat shy. "Will you… Will touch me like you did before?" He found some courage and looked up at his friend. "I… I want you to… to do what you said…" he faltered.

Gon looked confused for a moment before realization brightened his face. "Killu… do you mean…"

Killua looked away again, embarrassed.

Gon abruptly spread over Killua, covering him. Pressing his face against his, he whispered in his ear: "Killua, I want to fuck you more than anything. Is that what you want?"

Killua let out a high-pitched moan—unintentionally, but he was too excited to hold back. Oh how he wanted it.

"Tell Gon want you want, Ki-llu-a-kun."

Hisoka's melodic voice widened Killua's field of consciousness to once again include the powerful man who lay next to them. He was suddenly hyper aware of their situation: Hisoka's gold, lusty eyes sharply watching them; Gon pressed against him, hot and sweaty; the extreme sensitivity of his skin; Gon's breath on his neck.

Gon pushed himself up and looked down at Killua, eyes hazy but enticed.

"Gon, I…" Killua tried to take a deep breath but his heart was racing too fast. "I …I want you so badly." The young man blushed and looked away, shying away from how direct and vulnerable he had just been. "I want you to fuck me, Gon," he said softly.

After a moment he flicked his eyes up to Gon's face to see his reaction, and was struck by his friend's expression of fire and love.

"Do you remember how I prepared you, Gon?" said Hisoka. Gon nodded, and Killua could feel his heart whirring in his chest. Hisoka's watchful eyes somehow made him even more excited.

"Ne, Killua, get my fingers really wet, okay? The wetter they are, the better it will be."

Killua accepted Gon's fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue along them, his eyes falling shut.

"Uhnnn… Gon, isn't his mouth so soft?" Hisoka purred. "Just imagine how that mouth would feel… other places."

Gon's eyes grew dark as he looked down at Killua.

"It does feel good, Killu," Gon said breathily.

Spurred on, Killua moved his tongue even more sensually along Gon's fingers, delighting at the blush and look of embarrassment on the young man's face.

"Uhn, Killu…" Gon wiggled in frustration. "That's teasing!" He reached down with his free hand to touch himself briefly, panting as he got more and more worked up. "Hisoka, is this enough?"

Killua looked over at Hisoka, who merely inclined his head in response. He too was stroking a growing erection, his discerning eyes locked on the pair.

Gon pulled his fingers from Killua's mouth and moved in between his legs.

"Ready?"

Killua nodded.

He watched his friend as he pressed the first finger inside him, and he tried to relax as he had before. Gon's finger pressed in and out, and as soon as it felt less strange, Gon pushed in the second. It was uncomfortable for sure, but it wasn't anything Killua couldn't handle.

"Like this, Hisoka?" asked Gon.

"Yes Gon…" he hissed. "He should be almost ready."

Killua could tell the man found them highly arousing. To be honest though, the man's presence excited him too.

"Does it feel okay Killu?" Gon asked.

Killua nodded—it still felt a bit intrusive, but the pain was barely present (at least by his standards). More at the forefront of his mind was his almost frantic anticipation, his feelings fluctuating rapidly between nervousness and eagerness.

"Gon…I'm ready." Brown eyes snapped up to meet his, and in them Killua saw his own excitement and trepidation reflected. Regardless, in Gon's usual fashion he plunged ahead without reservation. He pulled his fingers from Killua and moved on top of him, positioning his erection at Killua's opening. Their eyes were locked and Killua forgot to breathe, now profoundly aware of how close they were at this moment.

Gon leaned down to kiss him, grabbed his hips firmly, and pressed forward.

Killua breathed in sharply and dug his fingers into Gon's muscled back at the sudden intrusion. It did hurt a bit, but for the most part he was able to keep his reactions under control. Over and above, his mind was overwhelmed by the intense intimacy he and Gon now shared. He felt as though they had melded, connected from their hips along the length of their bodies all the way to where their mouths still pressed passionately together. He felt Gon slowly pushing in and out, and soon the pain had given way to pure stimulation. Gon broke the kiss and looked down at Killua with mild concern and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Does it feel okay, Killu?"

Killua noticed the flush dusting his cheeks and immediately understood that Gon was holding back to make sure he was okay. He whimpered softly as the sensations from Gon's slow thrusting grew more and more satisfying.

"Gon…it feels good." He gasped. "Go faster…"

Gon's eyes widened in surprise, but his passion and eagerness quickly took over. He thrust earnestly into Killua and was soon moaning loudly.

"Uhn… Killua…You feel _so good_…"

Killua was already breathing heavily and pressed his hips up to meet Gon's, completely overwhelmed by sensation.

"Nhn…yes…that's it…" Killua heard Hisoka moan. "Gon, push Killu's legs up."

Gon paused and did as Hisoka said, pushing Killua's legs up until they pressed against the sides of his stomach. Killua watched as Gon looked over to Hisoka.

"Like this?"

"Nhn."

The man was reclined and stroking himself fervently, his cruel eyes unabashedly sweeping over them. Killua held his breath as the gold eyes landed on his.

"Get ready…Killu." he said softly, his voice deep and powerful.

Unexpectedly, Gon thrust into him and instantly hit his prostate. Killua cried out loudly, the sensations rocketing through his body inhibiting him from holding back at all. Gon pressed relentlessly into him, hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust. Killua could think of nothing else but the fire coursing through his body, the feel of Gon thrusting into him, the soft yet firm body into which he dug his fingers. It took the last bits of his rational mind to keep his fingers from growing sharp.

"Uhn… Uhn… Gon… Gon! Don't—don't stop! Ah!"

Killua's cock was aching as the pressure built up more and more. The light friction it received from being pressed between their moving bodies was just enough to drive him mad without being enough to get him off. His cries became more strangled as the pressure grew, Gon hitting his prostate again and again, until soon he was reduced moaning and begging incoherently.

His eyes blinked open at an unexpected sensation of fingernails combing through his soft hair and scraping along his scalp. Hisoka was looking down at him, and he realized the man had moved so he was now immediately beside them. His nails were sharp but his caresses were affectionate, and Killua couldn't help but lean into the sensual touches.

"Uhnnnn… Ki-llu-a-kun…" he murmured. His eyes were narrowed cruelly, but the flushness of his face gave away his true mental state. "Our Gon is doing such a good job, ne?"

Killua could only keen softly in response as Gon continued to move inside him, completely overwhelmed by all the sources of stimulation.

"You're so close to coming, aren't you?" Hisoka cooed, his lips curving into a smile. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Killua nodded vigorously, his face pinched tightly in pleasure.

"No no…" Hisoka tutted, his voice low. He moved even closer to Killua and pressed his face almost roughly against his. "You have to say it, Killua." Killua could feel the man's hot breath on his cheek and his lips moving against his skin as he spoke. "You have to tell me want you want."

Killua gave a strangled cry in frustration.

"Please Hisoka… T-Touch me…" he pleaded.

He felt Hisoka's lips smirk against the hot skin of his face.

"Touch you where?"

"Uhn…" he whined. "Please jack me off, Hisoka. I need it, please." He blushed sharply.

Hisoka smiled cruelly and reached down to grasp his cock.

"Not so difficult, ne?"

Killua moaned under the man's ministrations, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other in his thick, red hair. He felt Hisoka's lips brush along his face and the sensitive skin of his neck, until unexpectedly he felt them press against his own. Killua kissed back enthusiastically as Hisoka's tongue moved exquisitely against his.

Stimulation seemed to come from everywhere at once. From Gon moving relentlessly inside him to Hisoka's hand fondling his aching cock and the kiss that was now consuming him entirely, he became so consumed with sensation that his mind went blank, his body quivering uncontrollably.

Blue eyes squeezed tightly shut, Killua screamed loudly into the kiss and came harder than he ever had before. His body shuddered as he spurted onto his stomach, waves of euphoria rushing through him.

For a moment everything was still.

"Killua…"

Hisoka having moved away from him, he blinked his eyes open to see Gon staring down at him in awe.

Killua smiled up at him, bemused, until Gon leaned down and kissed him soundly.

* * *

Gon kissed Killua passionately and slowly resumed sliding into him, entirely overwhelmed by the love and attraction he had for the young man below him. He couldn't believe how beautiful Killua had just looked, a soft, post-orgasm smile gracing his face. He felt elated too that he had so easily allowed Hisoka to join them again, which had only made it all so much more arousing. Watching Killua and Hisoka kiss below him had nearly had him coming.

"Nhn… Gon, are you ready to try something fun?"

Gon pulled away from the kiss and looked at Hisoka, who had resumed lazily stroking himself.

He nodded decisively.

Hisoka's lips curled into a cruel, gleeful smile. He sat up and crawled over to Gon, eerily moving with grace and purpose. Gon shivered as the man traced his fingernails down his back and gasped as his hand spread over his ass and gripped it.

"Hold still a moment, ne?"

Gon paused his thrusting and acquiesced as Hisoka bent his legs so he was kneeling below Killua's hips and pushed them apart. Gon dug his fingers into Killua's shoulders as Hisoka pressed a finger into him abruptly and pumped in and out. A flush rose onto his face as the stimulation began to feel better and better. When Hisoka pressed in a second Gon gasped, burying his face in Killua's neck.

"Gon? Are you okay?" Killua asked quietly, combing his fingers into Gon's thick hair.

"Uhn," Gon affirmed. He kissed Killua's neck affectionately. "It feels really good. It's so hard not to move though, it feels _so _good to be inside you, Killu…"

He felt Killua gasp beneath him.

"I really like it too, Gon," Killua said softly.

Gon pushed himself up to look at his friend, smiling when they locked eyes. He kissed him lovingly, moving his mouth passionately over the other young man's. Abruptly Gon cried out and stiffened—Hisoka had removed his fingers and pressed into him unexpectedly, filling and stretching him completely. With Hisoka now inside him his mind was racing and he was completely overwhelmed. It was nearly too much—the feel of being filled by Hisoka while being inside Killua at the same time was incredibly intense.

"Ready, Gon-kun?" Hisoka's voice was low and throaty.

Gon could only whimper softly and nodded, grasping onto Killua tightly for stability.

He heard Hisoka chuckle lowly before he grasped his hips and started to slam into him, showing no mercy. Gon cried out loudly and dug his fingers into Killua's arms. The intrusion was rough, but the pain was already subsiding since he had already been somewhat prepared from earlier.

He panted as his heart raced, and the force of Hisoka's thrusts was pushing him and Killua down into the mattress.

"Uhn…" he heard Hisoka groan. "You're so wonderfully tight, Gon."

The man rocked his hips into Gon and leaned over him possessively, kissing and biting at his neck and shoulders. He pressed his lips to his ears and, peering over Gon's shoulder down at Killua, murmured, "Time for Killu to start having more fun."

Just as Gon meant to ask what he meant, Hisoka grabbed Gon's hips and started moving them along with his own—when Hisoka withdrew, so did Gon, and when the man thrust back in, it pushed Gon back into Killua.

Killua and Gon moaned loudly at the new source of stimulation. As they moved together, Gon slowly lost all rational thought. He moved instinctively with Hisoka, thrusting forcefully into Killua as he himself was fucked. He grabbed Killua's slim, muscular waist for leverage as their pace gradually hastened, and quickly found himself rutting into his friend with abandon.

He felt Hisoka's lips brush along his shoulder and neck, biting his flesh every so often.

"How does it feel, Gon?" His voice was deep and sultry and as he pressed his lips against Gon's ear.

Gon whined loudly, still thrusting wildly between the two men.

"Ah! …Hisoka… I feel… Uhn… it's so… it's so good…" he moaned, nearly incoherent.

Hisoka laughed devilishly behind him, his breath hot against his ear.

"Uhn… Yes, you feel very good too, Gon." Hisoka's seductive voice added to the situation had Gon feeling dizzy. "Can you hold on bit longer, Gon-kun? Let's make Killu come one more time, ne?"

Gon nodded resolutely and looked down at Killua, moaning and panting beneath him.

"Can you find his prostate again, Gon-kun? Let's make our pretty little Killua scream."

Gon flushed at Hisoka's words, unbearably turned on by the idea. Inspirited, he grabbed Killua's hips and pressed into them more purposefully, curving his hips up as he bottomed out. Killua started groaning in pleasure at the change of pace, his fist tightening in the bed sheets. Not to be discouraged, Gon tried different angles and pushed Killua's legs up a bit further, until Killua unexpectedly gasped below him and grabbed his arms, clenching them tightly.

"Uhn… G-Gon…" he moaned, his voice high and uninhibited.

Gon turned to look at Hisoka behind him and smirked impishly. He secured his grip on Killua's hips and slammed into him, with no intention of stopping.

Killua cried out below him, his pale skin beautifully flushed. His fingers dug sharply into Gon's forearms and his strangled cries grew ever louder and more incoherent.

Gon slammed into him again and again, his mid becoming hazy as Hisoka matched his intensity. He was so hard, and so close, and everything felt hypersensitive, but his determination to make Killua finish first was too strong. Trying to slow his heart rate he took a few deep breaths.

As he gradually regained a bit of focus he reached his hand between them and stroked Killua's cock. It was incredibly hard, hot, and leaking, and as he stroked it Killua seemed to lose his last bit of control. His hips bucked wildly against Gon's and he moaned loudly, with abandon. As his orgasm built and built, Killua _was _screaming, incoherent and shameless. Finally Gon felt Killua's muscles contract around him and spurt onto his hand, coming for the third time that evening.

Gon felt light-headed as he looked down at his friend; Killua was so breath-taking, and hearing him scream like that had Gon quivering he was so turned on.

"Nn, good job, Gon-kun," Hisoka said melodically. "Look what you did to our pretty little Killua…"

Gon flushed as he looked down at Killua's fluttering eyes and peaceful, satisfied expression.

"Now it's your turn."

Before Gon even comprehended Hisoka's words, the man gripped Gon's hips with his strong hands slammed into him with full force.

Gon cried out and fell forward onto Killua, bracing himself against Hisoka's intense assault.

"Ah! Ah! Hisoka!"

"Uhn… yes… come for me, Gon-kun."

Killua reached up and kissed him, muffling Gon's keening moans. Gon kissed him back passionately, rutting into him with animalistic abandon. He moved his mouth with Killua's, scrapping his teeth along his tongue and twisting his fingers into his feathery hair.

As Hisoka thrust into him with ever more fervor, Gon lost all his ability to concentrate and buried his face in Killua's neck.

"Uhn… Killu… Hisoka—"

Gon clutched at Killua as the pressure built and built until he couldn't bear it anymore. He shuddered and let out a strangled cry as he came, thrusting erratically into Killua and digging his fingers into his shoulders. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing throughout his entire body and time was suspended.

He heard Hisoka groan and felt him finish, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips. After his breathing slowed a bit the man pulled away and reclined against the headboard next to them, his eyes closed and a pleased smile on his face.

Gon too rolled off of Killua and cuddled up beside him, resting his head on his friend's chest.

* * *

Killua wrapped his arm around Gon and traced his fingers absent-mindedly on his shoulder. He couldn't believe how suddenly everything had happened, and words couldn't express how happy he felt, how content…and how excited he was already at the anticipation of their future encounters.

"Killu…" Gon nuzzled his chest sleepily.

"Gon?"

"I'm so happy, Killua," Gon said, yawning cutely. Killua smiled.

"Me too, Gon."

"Thank you, Hisoka." Killua saw Hisoka blink open his eyes to look at Gon discerningly.

"You're welcome, Gon-kun."

Gon yawned again and snuggled against Killua who smiled, amused.

"Goodnight Gon," he said, chuckling.

"G'night, Killu. I love you."

Killua's heart stopped at Gon's confession.

"I-I love you too, Gon."

In that moment, everything was perfect.

Hisoka tilted his head to look at the two young men.

"Is our Gon-kun asleep?" he hummed, running his fingers through the thick, dark hair.

Killua nodded. Hisoka smirked.

"Pass along my regards then, ne Ki-llu-a?"

He reached over and stroked Killua's face before kissing him sensually. Killua was instantly rendered helpless as he melted into the brief but overwhelming kiss.

"Come find me when you want to have some more fun, ne?"

Killua nodded and watched as Hisoka pulled on his clothes and left. He didn't seem like the type to cuddle anyway. Perfectly content to have Gon in his arms, Killua pulled his best friend closer and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: For those interested, keep an eye out for sequels, I have a few ideas. Criticisms appreciated, I can always improve my writing. Thanks for reading!

1. I'm back!

2. Welcome home!

3. Wait!

4. Welcome home.

5. Sorry


End file.
